


Sammy Winchester and the [Not Really] Santa Incident

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Mall Santa - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: A little Wee!Chesters Christmas story.(Inspired by and containing lyrics from the 1964 Beach Boys song Santa’s Beard).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> A submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

_“I want to meet Santa Claus. I want to meet Santa Claus. I want to see Santa Claus (the real, real Santa)._ ”

That’s pretty much all Sammy has been talking about since he heard from the other kids in his kindergarten class a few days ago that Santa was going to be at what passes for a department store down the road.

Sammy wants to meet Santa Claus. What else could Dean do but take advantage of Dad and Pastor Jim being gone for the morning to bring him to the store?  

So here they are, in line, waiting their turn. Sammy has a tight hold of Dean’s hand and he’s been shaking like a leaf since he caught his first glimpse of the red suited figure that’s waiting at the end of the line. The kid’s just five and half years old so Dean can’t really blame him.

He keeps asking Dean _“Is that really Santa Claus?”_ And Dean may be just shy of ten years old himself but he knows the truth about Santa thanks to a couple of his classmates from last year. Still he can’t bring himself to tell Sammy the truth about this just yet so he nods his head and says _“Sure looks like it to me”_ all the while hoping that nothing happens to prove him wrong.

It’s finally their (Sam’s) turn and Dean releases his hold on Sam to the ‘Elf’ who picks Sam up and puts him on Santa’s lap.

He must set Sam into Santa’s lap awkwardly because the next thing Dean sees is Sam’s eyes widen as he slips sideways into ‘Santa’s’ round belly and said belly moves several inches down from where it originally started. In the effort to stop himself from falling Sammy’s little hand grabs onto Santa’s beard and it pulls away from his chin before snapping back into place when Sam quickly lets go.

Dean’s close enough to hear the whispered _“You’re not really Santa Claus”_ and to see the tears brimming in his hurt hazel eyes.

Dean pushes his way past the female elf to get to Sammy before the tears start falling. He doesn’t care if any of the other kids still in line saw or heard what just happen. Sure it will suck for them or the parent who has to deal with it but Dean can’t let himself worry about anything but getting Sam away from fake Santa and trying to come up with some explanation that will make everything okay for his baby brother again.

They walk all the way back through the store and out the entrance they came in at before Dean stops. He tilts Sammy’s chin up, thumbs at the ready to wipe tears away, and softly says _“_ _I’m sorry Kiddo_ _”_. To his surprise there are no tears trailing down Sammy cheeks. _“_ _It’s okay. Not your fault De”._

Dean knows Sammy is really smart and he can tell by the look in Sam’s eyes that he’s thinking. Dean knows he’s putting one and two together and getting to some conclusion that makes sense.

They continue their walk back toward Pastor Jim’s place in silence but it doesn’t feel quite as tragic as it did before. At the end of the block there is Gas ‘n Sip and Dean suggests they go in and buy some ice cream. Sammy’s eyes light up considerably at the offer and by the time they are back to their temporary home Dean thinks maybe Sam’s forgotten the whole thing.

He hasn’t though. He brings it up again when they are in bed in the room they share when they are at Jim’s. _“_ _De? Why was that man pretending to be Santa? It’s not nice of him to trick everyone.”_

Dean has a brief moment when he considers telling Sammy the truth, a very brief moment. He just can’t bring himself to do it though. They don’t have a lot of things and what can it hurt to let Sam have this for one more year?

_“Well, Squirt everybody knows that Santa’s too busy to leave the North Pole right now. He’s got way too much to do. So he hires guys to come to malls and stores and places like that. He gives them some kind of magic way to send all the wishes to him up at the North Pole. But kids won’t tell just anyone their wishes so these guys have to dress up like Santa.”_

_"So he was just helpin’ Santa Claus? The real Santa?_ _”_ Sam's voice is filled with hope and Dean knows he made the right call. _“_ _Yep. Or at least that’s what I’ve heard anyways.”_

_“I didn’t get to tell him what I wanted”_ Dean doesn’t have to see the tears this time to know that they are there. _“It’s okay Sammy. You still have time to write him a letter. I’ll help you in the morning. Okay? Now go to sleep.”_

_“Thanks De. You’re the best-est big brother ever.”_

 


End file.
